City of Dis/Part 2
Glovey reaches the castle and meets Gutsy there. Gutsy: Good to see you've made it lad. Glovey: I found Arnold and his wife. They are safe now. They have made their way to the exit. We just need that key so we can release the prisoners. Gutsy noticed Glovey's eyes changing from yellow to red, while his hair began to get gray. Gutsy: Glovey, are ya alright? You need to control your anger. Glovey: I am not alright, Gutsy. This city is driving me mad. All this mess has me upset. Lately I have been fighting too many monsters, witches, and gods. Then innocent lives have to suffer for the arrogance and stupidity of selfish and greedy people. Why must the rest of us pay the price for their arrogance and stupidity? The two Smurfs sit down next to a pillar. Glovey: Ever since I found out where I came from, it's been nothing but trouble. I come from an advanced race from the Sun. I have unlimited and ultimate power. Many of their kind use their power for evil and domination. I made my own decision to be on the side of good. The mighty Lord Balthazar harasses the Smurfs in my village. Nemesis is still trying to take away the long life stone. Gargamel is still evil in prison. They won't fight back in person. They use their dirty tricks. They use stronger tactics because of me. I am a danger to everyone. They'll talk behind my back, but never to my face. Even my own fellow Smurfs refuse to accept me in the inside. Even Satan himself is too afraid to leave the pits of Hell, and fight me! Glovey covers his face and wipes away tears, as he holds them in. Glovey: You see Gutsy, I am the real villain here. I'm no prince of light. I am the prince of darkness here. But if I die now, they will simply take my place. Even if I succeed in destroying them all, I will still be the only threat left. Evil will prevail... it is the natural order; the balance. Gutsy: No. Everyone has free will. I know you well enough to say you're a good lad. You do everything to keep your family safe. They've always been your priority. If you were the threat here, you would've joined these savages. You wouldn't even be here. I say we go in there and force that king to give us the key so we can save your friend. Glovey: Let's go then. Glovey and Gutsy sneak their way inside the castle and make it to the throne room. Plutus: So you two are the pests who have been attacking my fair city. Gutsy: It's him! Glovey: He's.... They notice a golden idol sitting in a golden throne. Everything was gold. Gutsy: How is he alive? Glovey: He's just a statue. Gutsy: How can we hear him? Plutus: I know why you two are here. I will not give you the key. Your friend will not escape. And neither, will you! The whole room begins to shake as the ground begins to lower itself, revealing the kingdom to have been built on top of a pyramid. the walls break and red arremer demons fly in to the room. Glovey: Ready for another session, Gutsy? I may just be ready to let out my anger. Gutsy smirks as both pick up spears and run at the flying beasts. To be expanded... Category:Enriquearreguin777's articles